


So It Goes Like This

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, PWP, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: It’s not always like this. It doesn’t always end with Harry a mess of sweat and come, and tears, his eyes red and his body flushed and sore in a delicious way. Sometimes, when we have sex, it’s slow and sweet and Harry is crying for an entirely different reason. Sometimes it’s fumbled and we’re laughing, drunk on each other. Sometimes it’s sleepy and sometimes it’s rough and quick.But when it’s like this, it always starts off the same.





	So It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was for prompt #72 which was Dacryphilia/Crying Kink. I've never written this kink before or first person POV, but I am very excited! Thanks so much to random-realist for the beta!

It’s not always like this. It doesn’t always end with Harry a mess of sweat and come, and tears, his eyes red and his body flushed and sore in a delicious way. Sometimes, when we have sex, it’s slow and sweet and Harry is crying for an entirely different reason. Sometimes it’s fumbled and we’re laughing, drunk on each other. Sometimes it’s sleepy and sometimes it’s rough and quick. 

But when it’s like this, it always starts off the same. 

Harry’ll get this look on his face like he’s trying to decide if he should push it or not. And he always decides he should. We’ll be out somewhere, and he’ll let his hand brush across my prick, not noticeable enough for any but me to notice, or he’ll stretch so his shirt rides up and I can see that trail of dark hair that leads to his cock, maybe drop something just so he can bend over and I can get a look at the delicious arse in those damnable Muggle jeans.

But if we’re at home, he doesn’t even try to tease, he’ll just come right over and plop himself in my lap, and beg me for it. I don’t even have to ask. 

That’s exactly what he’s doing right now. 

“Come on, Draco,” he whines, canting his hips down, trying to grind our dicks together. “I want you in me.”

“Is that so?” I ask. “I thought you had a particularly hard to reach itch.”

He scowls at me. “I do. It’s my arse and the only way to reach it is for you to put your cock up there in quick succession, multiple times.”

I pretend to think, and he gets impatient, glaring at me before he reaches between us to undo my belt. I catch his hands in mine before he can get too far. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me, if you haven’t noticed.” 

“That desperate for it, are you?” I shake my head. “You need to learn to be patient.” 

“Draco, please,” he whines again, grinding down on me. Part of me wants to give in, give him what he wants and spell off our clothes and just sink into him. He’s likely already prepared himself, he usually does when he gets like this. But I know it’ll be that much sweeter if I make him wait. 

“Go upstairs,” I tell him. He opens his mouth, likely about to argue, but I pinch his nipple and twist before he can. Instead, he makes a noise in the back of his throat, like he wants to moan, but won’t give me the satisfaction. “Go upstairs,” I say again. 

Harry nods at me then and gets up. I catch his hand before he goes, and pull him down for a kiss. It’s sweet and chaste, just a reminder that we’re on the same page. He smiles when we pull away and goes without another word. 

I wait a few moments before I go up. He’ll be getting antsy by the time I do get upstairs and it’ll make him all the more sweet. 

When I do finally get to the bedroom, he’s waiting for me, naked up amongst the pillows with his legs spread and sure enough, I can see the plug nestled between his cheeks. 

“Merlin look at you,” I say. “Just absolutely gagging for it, aren’t you?” 

He huffs at me and rolls his eyes. Oh, he  _ is  _ ready for it. I take my time undressing, folding my trousers and shirt and setting them on the chest at the end of the bed. By the time I’m fully undressed he’s in the middle of the bed, kneeling so his bum is on his heels and his arms are crossed. Adorable. 

I walk over to the side of the bed so I’m facing him. “Turn.” I point towards the end of the bed. 

“Why?”

I reach down and take his chin in my hand, it’s none too gentle and it’s exactly what he wants. “Don’t question me. Turn around.”

He yanks his head from my grip and turns away. “Hands and knees,” I say. He glares at me, but his eyes are already starting to glaze over so the effect is lost. He gets up on his hand and knees, sighing the whole way. 

I spank him once and he shouts out in surprise. “Don’t be so dramatic,” I tell him. “This is what you wanted.” 

And it is, so he huffs and turns back. “I told you, you need to learn to be patient.” I spank him again and he groans. I keep the slaps sporadic, so he never knows what to expect. Every time my hand hits him he makes this grunting little whimpering noise, no doubt biting his lip to keep himself from outright moaning. I know that he wants to, and I also know what his face must look like right now, glowing with exertion and his lip bitten pink, eyes welling with tears he doesn’t want to fall. He must look  _ stunning,  _ and I’m sorely tempted to conjure a mirror so I can see it myself. 

My palms are getting red from spanking him, and his cheeks are positively burning from the abuse, but he still hasn’t given in. A part of me wants to keep going like this, but a bigger part of me just wants to wreck him; break him open so I can put him back together again. I push him down just to see if he will. He goes willingly, a whimper escaping from him as I press my hands onto his sore cheeks. I finally get on the bed and climb up to sit upright against the headboard. 

“Come here,” I murmur and he comes, but does his best to look unhappy about it. It’s cute how hard he tries to pretend like this is all me and not just as much him. And just as I suspected, his eyes are wet with unshed tears, the thick black lashes clumped and glossy, his nose adorably red. 

He sits in my lap, his prick hard and pressing against mine. Immediately he begins to shift his hips, pretending like he’s adjusting but really trying to increase the friction between our cocks, but I put a stop to that with a hard pinch to his nipple. 

“Draco!” He shouts heading snapping back. There it is. He’s always been so sensitive on his nipples like there’s a direct connection between them and his dick. I twist the other, not as hard, and he squirms. 

“Had enough?”

“No,” he sniffles. I smirk at him before leaning forward and taking one in my mouth, my eyes never leaving his. I let my hand wander to his arse cheeks ghosting over the sensitive flesh, drawing goose flesh in my wake. He moans as I suckle at his nipple, and then just when he’s starting to lose himself to it, I bit down just as I scrape my nails across his throbbing backside. 

He  _ breaks _ . The tears coming freely now, and as I continue to roll his nipple between my teeth, he makes these irresistible little hurt sounds that I’m pretty sure are the soundtrack to heaven. His hands are in my hair, tugging and pushing in equal measure. 

“Look at you,” I whisper, “So pretty for me when you cry.” 

Merlin, but he is. His face wet with tears and puffy from crying, so red and open, and still he wants more. I just can’t resist him like this. I pull the plug out without warning and he shudders, his breath hitching in his throat. I dip a finger in and decide he’s wet and loose enough for me to slide in, I don’t want to hurt him, not really, but he loves the sting of the stretch. I pull at his hips, encouraging him to lift up, and he does, letting me press him down onto my cock in one smooth motion. 

A fresh sob escapes his lips and it’s wet and broken, the sound of it makes my cock  _ ache _ and I’ll I want to do is flip us over and drive into him so I can keep hearing that sound and seeing this face forever. But that’s not what this is about right now. It’ll be better for both of us if I’m patient. 

“Merlin, baby, you feel so tight around me, so gorgeous when you’re crying on my cock.” I bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. “I could keep you here forever.” He starts squirming then, rocking his hips back and forth, and I let him. 

“Draco, please,” he whines. 

“What is it?”

“I want it, please, I want it.”

I know what he wants, but he’ll get it when I decide. So instead, I turn my attention back to his nipples. I take one in my mouth and the other in my hand, licking and sucking, and twisting and biting and rolling it with carefully controlled meanness before switching sides and repeating. Like this, I can’t see his face, but I can hear him holding back wails. 

He’s tugging at my hair, and I know it’s getting to be too much, but not enough for him to come like he wants to. He can’t control his hips enough to ride me properly right now, so my cock is moving in him erratically, every once in awhile brushing his spot, if he’s lucky. 

I let go of his nipple and reach between us to grab his cock, stroking it with firm pulls. His tears are starting to dry now that he’s about to come and that simply won’t do, so I take my thumb and shove it in his mouth. It’s almost instantly soaked with spit as he sucks on it and when I pull it away a line of salvia follows it and drops down his chin. It shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does, but I lean forward and lick it off his chin, just as I push my thumb in beside my cock. 

Harry  _ wails _ and he’s coming, big, hot streaks that hit us in the chest. He’s not even done by the time I decide to give him what he  _ really  _ wants. I pull my thumb out and flip him back so quickly he doesn’t even have time to breathe before I’m pounding into him. 

My thrusts are hard and fast, and he’s taking  _ every single one _ , crying my name with fresh tears are spilling down his cheeks when my hips meet his sore, oversensitive arse. Merlin, I could probably just come from watching him cry, the way his lips stay parted, shiny with spit, his eyelashes so wet. Merlin, he’s pretty. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this,” I tell him, and then I realise there’s no reason why he can’t. I’ve always been pretty good at wandless magic, and hopefully, this’ll work while I’m fucking him because I have no intention of stopping. I balance myself one hand and wave my arm behind me towards the ceiling and say, “ _ Speculo _ .” 

It must work because his eyes go wide as he looks at something over my shoulder and then he looks back at me, with that same expression and I almost lose it. 

“Draco, I’m—” he looks so fucked out and on edge and I realise that he’s about to come again. It’s not exactly new, but it’s not exactly a common occurrence, either. 

“Are you going to come for me again, baby?” I ask, fucking into him harder. “Are you going to come while you watch yourself cry from me fucking you?” 

He’s a blubbering mess now, overstimulated and on the edge of another orgasm, so pretty and sweet for me. It wouldn’t take much to get him to come, probably just one tug to his cock and he’d be done for, but I want him to come just like this. 

“Watch yourself,” I tell him. “I want you to see yourself come.” 

And then I pick him up by his hips and drive my cock down deep. He comes on the second downward stroke, crying my name and watching himself in the mirror. I come right after him, the sensation of him clenching around me coupled with the look he gives me just after he comes too much. 

I set him down, but don’t pull out. He always likes to feel me inside of him for a bit longer when it’s like this. Sure enough, he wraps his legs around me and pulls me to his chest. I lean up to kiss his eyelids, before wiping away what’s left of his tears, and then I set my head on his shoulder. He runs his hand through my hair and the other traces the outline of the Dark Mark on my forearm.  Soon enough, he’ll nudge me and I’ll pull out, before cleaning us both up and settling into bed. But for now, we’re both content to stay just like this. 

It’s not always like this, but Merlin it’s good when it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)


End file.
